


Embracing Bones

by LittleWriterWitch



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Cannibalism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Lecter Twins, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mishca is Nigel's Daughter, Nigel and Gabi have a daughter, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Thanksgiving with a Cannibal, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/pseuds/LittleWriterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.”</i><br/><b>-George Bernard Shaw</b><br/>--<br/>"My biggest question is, 'Are they going to shoot me?'"</p><p>"As long as you aren't rude, no. Uncle Hanni might eat you if you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my crack-baby that you can blame Hannigrammatic for. We were discussing Lecter Twin AUs, and the idea popped into my head.
> 
> The idea is, in a nutshell:  
>  _Nigel had had a daughter with Gabi years ago (unfortunately, Gabi had an accident when the daughter was young, and didn't make it.) With the help of his brother (at times) he raised his little girl._  
>  _Will, barely legal, is in college and has made a good friend in one Mishca Lecter. They are close, but have no real interest in one another._  
>  _Then comes Thanksgiving, and Mishca asks for a big favor from Will. She's been lying to her family, saying that she has a boyfriend. She wants Will to pose as her boyfriend for the holidays. He'll come to her uncle's home and pretend they are a couple. He'll meet her family. There will be food._  
>  _He agrees, because she is his friend._  
>  _He doesn't realize his mistake until he comes with the Scandinavian greatness that is Hannibal and Nigel Lecter. Like, they could bend him over the dining room table and use extra virgin olive oil as lube. and he'd still be 110% okay with it._  
>  _He discovers a daddy kink he never knew he had._  
>  _He's also not 100% certain Nigel isn't going to kill him._  
>  _But at least the food is delicious._
> 
>  
> 
> I am trash. Set me ablaze please before this gets out of hand.

Mishca Lecter is the only person that he has ever met who can simultaneously be both intimidating and adorable.

Will thinks that perhaps he finds her adorable because he is not the one who is on the receiving end of her maroon glare. He feels somewhat sorry for anyone who has to deal with his friend when she is angry -- today, it is one coffee shop customer who decided the young woman's posterior was nice looking enough for him to comment on it.

The look on Mishca's face is enough to make the man— _boy_ , Will thinks, he's much too juvenile to be called a man—stop mid-sentence, mouth closed tight on the next "compliment" he was about to bestow. 

Deciding on nonintervention, Will sits back and takes a sip of his scarlet-cupped coffee. From his view, Mishca is more kitten than lioness, but he imagines all too well what she looks like from the cat-caller's eyes. 

Shoulders squared, eyes sharp as razors despite the gentle upward curve of her lips. A woman on the tall end of five feet, with long legs and a feminine delicacy to her figure; yet, she filled the space with more than flesh. Her smile widened, flashing pearly teeth, equal parts cordial and vicious.  

"Don't you have something better to do with your time... like, oh, walking into rush hour traffic?" 

It is enough to make the boy scamper off, leaving the duo alone in the corner of the shop. All but scampering away with his tail between his legs at the sound of her accented lilt. 

Will hides a smile behind his cup, not quite meeting her gaze when she turns back to him. He focuses on her smile instead, small and genuine and oh so very victorious. 

"Do you think he'll think twice next time he wants to do that again?" She asks, flashing teeth in mirth. 

William S. Graham will be the first to admit that his best friend is a sadist and that he is far more comfortable with that fact than he should be. 

"Perhaps... depends on how thick his skull is," he admits, lips pulling up in his amusement. 

A small burst of laughter fills the space between them, warm and joyous despite the whispers of chilly November wind filling the cafe. It is easy for the two of them, a simplistic camaraderie born from a mutual difference. Two social outcasts— _freaks—_ finding friendship in one another.  _The freak who won't look at you in the eye and might be a serial killer; the butch bitch with a funny accent._

He blinks, pushing the thought away with another sip of scalding coffee. He can see maroon irises focused on him out of his peripherals. Mishca is like that, more often than not: observing but not judging, seeing but not telling how much. 

"I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here." She sets her cup down, manicured nails circling the lid slowly. 

He notices the nervous twitch at the corner of her mouth but says nothing on it, instead nodding. They had had a short conversation on the way over, hints given but nothing specifically stated. Will knows that it has to be something personal for her to be anxious. "You said you wanted to ask a favor?"

Gently, she nods, and her smile drops for a moment. "Yes... but before I ask, I want to explain the situation." 

Will's gaze flickers up to meet hers, measuring the situation. She is nervous, not sure of what he will say. What she wants is something personal to her, some part of her she had even yet to mention to him. She's...  _afraid._  

With a small sip, he motions for her to continue.

"My dad has always been fairly... protective of me, especially since my mom passed." Will remembers the story about Mishca's mother, a young woman who loved the cello, who die in a car crash. He keeps his mouth shut. "Well, we had a disagreement a few months ago regarding school. He wanted me to go home and study in Romania; I wanted to stay here. I may have given him an excuse as to why I couldn't leave, though it is a rather trite one."

"What did you tell him?" This cannot end well.

"I told him I was dating someone, that we were serious. I told him I am in love and I wasn't about to leave because of his insecurities," she took a sip of her coffee, as if to ease the dryness of her mouth. "He said if I was so in love, then I should introduce my boyfriend to the family—ergo, bring him to my Uncle's for the holidays."

He was right—this was going downhill faster than Jared Fogle's approval rating.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?"

"And that, dear Will, is why I love you." 

The sound that leaves the criminal justice major's mouth is somewhere between a sigh and a groan, his coffee forgotten on the table for a moment. "Why me?"

Mishca raises one refined brow, shoulders dropping slightly. "You are the only person I trust enough to ask this of, Will. All you have to do is go up to Baltimore with me, meet my dad and uncle, and pretend you like me for a week. There will be food."

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" The question is absurd, but it is enough to make her smile.

"Maybe—you have never tried my Uncle Hanni's cooking."

Will smooths a hand over his face, fingers running through unruly locks. "Okay, I'll do it. But only because it's you, Mishca."

Her smile is almost blinding now, rose dusting over her cheeks. "Thank you so much. I am forever in your debt."

He lifts a hand, shushing her. "My biggest question is, 'Are they going to shoot me?'"

"As long as you aren't rude, no. Uncle Hanni might eat you if you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a specific model that I've been using for Mishca. Her name is Shelley Hennig; she sort of reminds me of Nigel.  
>   
> 
> 
> And, Will is in his early 20's, so for your viewing enjoyment:  
> 


End file.
